1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair iron that curls hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3117886 (patent document 1) discloses that a cloth sack, which covers each of heating parts provided to be opposed to each other, is attachably and detachably installed on each heating part, and the cloth sack is attached thereto so as to prevent each heating part from being directly put on hair.
Moreover, it is known that in curling hair, the hair is sandwiched between heating parts and rolled up directly using a curved surface of each curved rear surface part to thereby curing hair.
However, the hair iron disclosed in patent document 1 is structured such that the opposed surface portions of the pair of heating parts are covered to suppress heat. If the hair is curled by the hair iron disclosed in patent document 1, the hair is pressed by both sides of each cover so as to wind the hair around the hair iron, causing a problem that the use of the hair iron is limited to curling with a high degree of curvature.
Furthermore, the use of the conventional hair iron, having a structure in which the rear surface portion is curved, will be limited to curling with a fixed degree of curvature.
On the other hand, it has been demanded that the degree (curvature) of curl of hair is increased or decreased according to various hair styles and tastes in hair when the hair is cured using the hair iron.